monkeyislandfandomcom-20200223-history
Men of Low Moral Fiber
The Men of Low Moral Fiber were a trio named Frank, Fin and Fred. They were notorious liars and exaggerators. They had a pet rat called Muenster Monster. Appearance Frank The tallest of the three pirates, wore a large hat and seemed to be the unofficial leader. It is hinted that Muenster Monster was responsible for the loss of his leg, which made him scary, during an act in which Frank was attempting to convey ideas about the food chain using cheese. Fred Fred is the heavy-set balding pirate who says little and laughs a lot. He suffers much physical abuse from the other two pirates, who slap him whenever he laughs. Fin Fin is the pirate with a goatee and headband. He is rather fond of rats. Biography The trio are ex-pirates who quit through fear of LeChuck. When he first met them Guybrush Threepwood fooled them into paying him a Piece o' Eight as a treasure map, which was actually minutes from the Mêlée Island PTA meeting. They set up a circus business but it did not go well. Their rat scared away their elephant. After the circus venture failed so they instead created a catering business called The Sacking Lunch on Phatt Island. They sold the business though a shady sounding offer from Governor Phatt that apparently they could not refuse. They spent the money on a glass-bottomed boat and planned to rent it out for cruises, and also search for Drinky Island in their spare time; but the salesman had no glass for the bottom and so had left a gaping hole. They were sinking before they noticed. They washed up on a desert island (which they didn't know it was the Dinky Island they were looking for) where the "philosopher" Herman Toothrot told them "All the world is a stage and we are merely players". They took this literally and set about performing; Frank lost his leg, which made him scary, while showing the inseparability of the path man walks from the food chain. After that they spent most of their time sleeping on the bow of the ship of Woodtick Laundry, claiming that it was a performance piece. Fin said "In our current work we portray man's response to global environmental issues of a changing world". Scary Frank added that the ledge was "to show... the precarious nature of the situation". When Threepwood questioned them further, they claimed that it was not a performance and in truth they were afraid to come down due to 'orcaphobia', the opposite of acrophobia. Scary Frank then would pay Guybrush a piece of eight each time he polishes his pegleg. Guybrush took Fin's pet Muenster Monster while the trio were asleep and later sawed off scary Frank's leg in order to distract Woody the woodsmith who was called out to fix it. Trivia *Frank is voiced by Wally Wingert who also voices Horatio Torquemada Marley *In SoMI, if the player repeatedly hovers their cursor over the pirates pet rat, it will eventually get scared and run away. *Fin features in a joke which can only be appreciated with multiple playthroughs of Monkey Island 2: LeChuck's Revenge. When Guybrush attempts to pick up a bucket, Fin will stop him. Guybrush can either spend a long time begging him to let him have it or simply ask if the bucket belongs to Fin. Fin says no and lets him take it immediately. Category:Males Category:Pirates Category:SoMI Characters Category:MI2 Characters Category:Chefs Category:Scabb Island Residents Category:Mêlée Island Residents Category:Circus Performers Category:Actors